A Little Devil In Haven
by AkaKame-sama
Summary: Meet Satomi, the weird transfer student of class 3-D. She does the strangest of things and yet you can't hate her. She's too honest, wayy below physical average in sports and eats nothing but snacks for lunch! But for some reason, the Famous Five of 3-D are getting more and more involved with her. Especially Odagiri and Yabuki. Possibility of RyuuxOC/YabukixOC.Rated T- for language
1. Chapter 1

So basically, this isn't my first time creating a fan-fic but it is my first attempt to publish one on the net. I hope you would give your thoughts on it and enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed plotting the whole story. Cheers for Gokusen! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_**PROLOGUE**_

As the rain started pouring down in the bustling metropolitan city of Tokyo, people began to rush and ran searching for cover from it all, afraid of getting wet and the risk of catching a fever. Amidst that entire ruckus, a silhouette stands under the pouring rain as raindrops after raindrops continuously falls on her head and slowly rolls down her rosy cheeks. Looming in front of her was the overshadowing building of one of the well-known high school in Tokyo, Kurogin Academy.

The sound of the first bell echoing throughout the academy was heard, signaling that first period will start soon. The silhouette watched as the students of the academy quickly made their way inside the school, away from the downpour, and hurried to their respective class.

The silhouette looks up at the building in front of her. She then brushed off some imaginary dusts on her brown school bag with the name "SATOMI MATSUOKA" clearly and neatly sewn on it and muttered something to herself.

"So, this is my new school?" she said and smirked. "It's interesting indeed".

With that, she made her way to the entrance of the academy while skipping along the way.

**Satomi's POV**

I walked into the building of the academy that I am to attend starting today and noticed some students who were still lingering in front of their lockers, considering the first bell already rang, staring at me. Well, I wouldn't be surprise. I am not in what you may call properly dress for school. From head to toe, I was drenched in rain water. I forgot to bring my umbrella, even though I saw the weather forecast on TV last night stating that it would rain in the morning. I sighed at my ignorance and clumsiness. Nevertheless, I need to make my way to the faculty office to see the head teacher and my new homeroom teacher as well.

- A few minutes later –

I saw the sign ahead clearly states "FACULTY OFFICE" on it. I knocked on the door until I heard someone said the word "Enter". Permission granted. I slid the door to one side and stepped inside while trying to identify the head teacher whom I met the other day during my registration.

I can't find him or rather I was too lazy to search for him and instead asked a nearby male teacher for information. The male teacher called out for the head teacher whose name I just found out. Oh, fine, I forgot but still, his name is Sawatari. A female teacher, who I dare say got the whole male teachers in the faculty at that time drooling on her, told the male teacher called, Baba, which I just knew too, that head teacher Sawatari was scolding some students whom he saw came in late. The teacher called, Baba, nodded and told me to wait a few minutes.

At the same time, the door of the faculty office slid opens and a cheery or rather dorky — not that I'm trying to be offensive and mean; woman in braids, wearing a red jersey and spectacles steps in. She was followed by a tall and somewhat monkey-like man right behind her. They seemed to be arguing about something. I noticed something about the man and realized it was head teacher Sawatari. Nice timing.

I asked Baba-sensei if that was indeed Sawatari, just in case he hasn't a twin or something. Okay, fine. I might be creative in terms of imagining such situation as like the one happening now but you got to give me credits for double checking, no? Anyway, since Baba-sensei gave me the Okays, I walked up to those arguing idio—I mean adults. Right, that's the word.

I tapped Sawatari on the shoulder and as expected, he didn't notice. I tried again, tried it twice but to no avail. He kept on spitting more saliva with the other teacher. That draws the line then. I tiptoed until I barely reached his right ear and yelled. Startled, he jumped up and then came crashing down on his bottom which I must say, looked painful. Ouch. Sawatari looks up and finally noticed my presence. The teacher in braids noticed me as well.

"Y-you", stammered Sawatari, his face gone red. "What do you think you're doing?"

You asked me that? It's your fault in the first place, head teacher. Sheesh, I thought I was ignorant, wait no — he's just plain lame. Yeah, that's it.

"You didn't notice me, head teacher Sawatari. I called your name three times", I explained.

I stared at his face while waiting for a reply but I had enough of waiting so I just ignored him and continued talking instead. Aren't I charming? Hah.

"I have a short patience and therefore I don't like waiting, head teacher Sawatari".

He was about to say something but his words got cuts off by the teacher in braids.

"I've never seen you here so… that means you're the new student, yes?" she asked.

Before I could answer her question, she cuts off my words this time.

"You are the transferee Satomi Matsuoka-chan who will be in my class, correct? She asked yet again, with her eyes shining this time and her hand outstretched for a handshake.

Well, hearing that cleared up most of my anxieties. At least I got to meet my homeroom teacher, even though it's in this awkward and messy state. It's funny how things worked out.

I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Yes, I think I am", I replied. "It's a pleasure meeting you. I am Satomi Matsuoka".

She smiled at me in a somewhat goofy way — again, not trying to be mean. I reluctantly offered her back a smile myself for some reason.

She was about to tell me something again but this time Sawatari make sure to cut her off.

"Why are you smiling like a goat for?" he asked a question directed to braids-sensei.

Oh yeah, I call her that because she still hasn't told me her name to be exact.

"Head teacher Sawatari", said braids-sensei. "If I may have a say—"

"Yamaguchi-sensei, you are in no position to have a say" said Sawatari as he glared at her.

Braids-sensei, no, wait. Yamaguchi got cut off again. She glared back at him sharply.

Adults are fighting for revenge. Now that is a sight to see, no? I couldn't help but giggled.

Sawatari must have noticed my giggling, if not, he probably wouldn't shot me a glare too.

"Matsuoka-kun", he said with such an obvious fake smile. "If you aren't new here, you would probably get sent to detention right away for displaying such rude actions, but because I am a kind head teacher, I will let you off just this once".

"Rude actions?" I couldn't help asking out of pure annoyance of this guy. "With all due respect, sir but the one who is being rude and a dumbass here is you isn't it, head teacher Sawatari?"

I could see Sawatari noticed my "nice" sarcasm ad he grew red by the second. Success!

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" he called or rather shouted. "Please take the transferee to the classroom before she gets into more trouble and please dry her off!"

"Y-yes, head teacher!" Yamaguchi quickly reply before she pulled me by the wrist and lead me off to my new classroom.

So they did notice my drenched appearance. Hooray.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? I hope you all like it :3

The 3-D guys will appear in the next chapter hopefully! Ehehe -v-


	2. Chapter 2

I promised you that the next chapter would be where the 3-D guys were to be introduced, but gomen! Please wait a bit more, ne? Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

** Satomi's POV**

After a short decoy to the girls' toilet to dry myself off, as instructed by head teacher Sawatari, I was then lead by Yamaguchi to another building in the school grounds. Weird, I thought. The building we're going to seems to be isolated, abandoned and somewhat creepy. It looked like a haunted house than a school building with a learning classroom and most importantly, live students studying there.

"Sensei, are you sure the classroom is this way?" I asked and pray for her to say no in reply.

"Yes, I'm sure", she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh" is what I can only reply at the moment. Well, crap.

As if reading my mind, Yamaguchi smiled and said "Don't worry, it may look scary but there are students here and they aren't dead. 3-D are as lively as ever, I can promise you that, Matsuoka-chan! So don't think too much about it".

"Well, if you say so, sensei", I replied.

After a few minutes of walking and hearing Yamaguchi explaining a little about herself and the class, we finally reached the classroom's door.

"Matsuoka-chan", said Yamaguchi. "You wait here till I give the signal to enter, okay?"

I just nodded. Yamaguchi smiled again before entering the classroom which sounds like a chaos. No, I mean it when I said that. You could hear the shouting and yelling from the hallway. Speaking of the hallway, judging by the one I'm standing in with the walls covered in all sorts of graffiti, the students in 3-D are either artistic people or just… um, delinquents? — Again, not trying to be rude or anything. I sighed. Satomi Matsuoka, what have you gotten yourself into? I face-palmed myself before Yamaguchi asked me to enter.

Well, here goes nothing.

**End of POV**

Satomi Matsuoka walks in to the so-called infamous class of 3-D. She noticed that all eyes were on her. Everyone was eyeing her closely and following her every moves as if she's a rare specimen or to be exact, an alien from another planet.

"Great", she thought to herself as she tries to take a quick glance at her to-be classmates.

She noticed that most of them, if not all, were either wearing skull-printed shirts underneath their blazers or had their hair dyed in all sorts of colors. She watched as Yamaguchi tried to calm the class down which works for the next 3 seconds, but after that, the students just went back to creating havoc. "Great. Really great", Satomi thought to herself once again.

"Everyone, please quiet down!" begged Yamaguchi but the students just ignored her.

"Poor Yamaguchi", thought Satomi, as she watched the teacher trying her best to shut the class up.

The students of 3-D were shouting and screaming for Satomi's attention. They shot ridiculous questions after questions to her, asking things like if she is still single or not, her body measurements and stating things like she's their future girlfriend and what-not.

"We have a new student here! Please calm yourself so she can introduce herself to class!" continued Yamaguchi as her last effort to calm the class before she just went haywire.

"You damn bastards, don't talk and listen when somebody else is talking to you!" shouted Yamaguchi with angry wrinkles forming on her forehead.

Satomi looked at her teacher in amazement. Surprisingly, the chaotic class just now was dead-silent after Yamaguchi's wake-up call. One of the students, a messy-haired boy sitting at the back, together with 3 other ones, stood up suddenly and made his way in front towards Yamaguchi.

Satomi's eyes went wide with shock, as the messy-haired boy was pulling Yamaguchi by the collar in a threatening way. Eyeing or rather, glaring at Yamaguchi who surprised Satomi, because the teacher doesn't seem to be scared nor astonished by the boy's actions.

"What do you think you're doing, Yabuki-kun?" asked Yamaguchi coldly. "Threatening a teacher by pulling them by the collar is against the school's rules. You know that, don't you?"

The boy called Yabuki smirked and said to Yamaguchi rudely, "Really? Well too bad for you asshole of a teacher, no one cares. In fact, I don't either".

Yabuki lets go of Yamaguchi's collar and continues talking.

"Fortunately, I don't hit girls, even to ugly ones. You're lucky, but I still don't like it when a teacher orders us around", he explained before walking back to the back of the classroom, took his bag and barged out with his posse before Yamaguchi could say anything to stop him and apparently, the rest of the class either.

**Back to Satomi's POV**

Well, that was awkward. The class was now deserted. Good news is it's finally calm and quiet.

I took a short glance at Yamaguchi and she seemed to be in her own thoughts right now, sighing with every breath she took. She's stressed out. What should I do in this situation? I couldn't help asking myself. I mean, what would you do when you, the new student was supposed to greet and introduced yourself to everyone in class, but suddenly a random messy-haired guy appeared and assaulted the teacher with glares and threats, who then packed his things and went out of the class, together with the others to-be classmates of yours without even giving you the slight chance to say anything at all about the situation and also, if you haven't noticed as what I've stated before, the reason I'm even here; To introduce myself. Once again, it's funny how things worked out. Hah.

I glanced at Yamaguchi again and she's still in her own world. She's probably trying to interpret what had happened just now. I sighed. This will just make my day longer. Oh well, one thing to do here and hell, have I been waiting to do it. I would like to refresh you about what I have said to Sawatari before; I have a short patience and therefore I don't like waiting.

I stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"I am Satomi Matsuoka. A normal 17 year-old who likes snacks and cat. It's nice to meet you!" I said, directing my voice to the empty chairs and desks in front of me and at the same time, causing Yamaguchi to come back to Earth.

"M-Matsuoka-chan? What—"she was about to ask me something but I quickly cut her off.

"I'm introducing myself which I have been waiting to do so since an hour ago. How was it?"

"Eh?" asked Yamaguchi, confused. "There's no one right now so you really don't have to—"

Once again, I cut her off. Revenge is sweet — not that I'm doing this on purpose or anything because of what happened earlier if that's what you're thinking.

"I have a short patience and therefore I don't like waiting, Yamaguchi-sensei" I explained.

I took a box of Pocky from inside my bag and opened it. I noticed Yamaguchi is staring at me. I gave her a smile and one Pocky stick. She made a confused look and stares at me.

"You can have it, sensei. As a thank you gift for bringing me to class and made me properly introduced myself", I said to her while making my way to a seat in the middle of the classroom. "I'm ready to learn by the way".

Yamaguchi looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked her. "Is there something on my face, sensei? Is it Pocky crusts perhaps?"

"Matsuoka-chan is this…" she stares at the Pocky stick I gave her just now. "…Your way of cheering me up?"

Yamaguchi smiled in that goofy smile of hers.

"Not really. I just wanted to start class and not waste my time waiting", I replied.

Yamaguchi smiled again.

"Thank you, Matsuoka-chan", she said. "I'm sorry for the class behaviors. They're all good kids really, so please don't misunderstand them. I hope you could get along well and be friends with everyone but… I doubt that the first day experience will make it easy for you though. I-I truly apologized for ruining your first day in Kurogin".

Yamaguchi's smile disappeared as she bowed at an angle of 90 degrees.

An adult and a teacher at that, bowing to a student while apologizing for the things that weren't her fault. It was my first time meeting someone like her. It's kind of… refreshing.

I couldn't help but smiled at the thought of that.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, please don't bow to me. Please lift your head", I instructed her. "Today, for the first time in my life, the first day of school was exciting. It was fun today, thank you".

After I said that, Yamaguchi lifted her head and stared at me in disbelief, but she managed to find her goofy smile back which is a good thing, I guess. Then, she immediately ran towards me and hugged me. Well, that startled me a bit.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank youuuu, Matsuoka-chan!" she yipped happily like an overjoyed puppy getting its meal. "You are the nicest person I've ever met!"

"Sensei, isn't that a bit over exaggerating?" I asked her while at the same time, trying to stop her from hugging me which I can't because she has one major gripping power.

Is she even human? I couldn't help but pondered about that.

"Yosh, I can't be down when there's a student who needs my guidance! One or none, I'll do it either way! Why kind of a teacher would I be if I can't even overcome this?" shouted a fired-up Yamaguchi as she finally stopped hugging me. "Matsuoka-chan, I'm starting class!"

Yamaguchi runs to front of the class and start writing on the black board with equations.

Man, she changes moods fast. I giggled. Oh well. Better prepare my books then.

* * *

Well, it seems Satomi will meet the 3-D and Odagiri on the NEXT chapter. SORRY SORRY! - le cries -

I promise you guys this time that the OC and the 3-D gangs will meet for sure on the next chap, honestly!

Oh and, thank you for the review - bows - :D


End file.
